Doom references in other games
The popularity of Doom has resulted in a large number of homages in other games. Commercial games [[file:DukeNukem3d-DoomedSpaceMarine.png|thumb|200px|right|Doomguy parody in Duke Nukem 3D]] thumb|right|''[[Wikipedia:Jazz Jackrabbit 2|Jazz Jackrabbit 2'' episode-selection screen]] [[file:Sof2-doom-ref.png|thumb|200px|right|Doom title screen in Soldier of Fortune II]] thumb|200px|right|[[Doom's protagonist|Doomguy in Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3]] [[file:Apoom.png|right|thumb|Apoom, a minigame from Virtual Springfield]] *In the adventure game The Bizarre Adventures of Woodruff and the Schnibble (known in Europe as Woodruff and the Schnibble of Azimuth) there is a scene in which Woodruff plays a Doom-like virtual reality game and shoots down a monster looking like a Demon with a shotgun (see image below). *''Duke Nukem 3D'' contains a slaughtered marine, who looks like the Doomguy, which causes Duke to say "Hmmmm, that's one doomed space marine". *In the MS-DOS versions of Earthworm Jim and Earthworm Jim 2 (collectively titled The Whole Can O' Worms), typing in the Doom cheat codes IDDQD or IDKFA displays a humorous picture. *In Jazz Jackrabbit 2, in the episode-selection screen, the player is allowed to try the shareware demo of the game. The episode screen is a parody of the Doom II box-art and even the text "Shareware Demo" is written using the Doom font. This is ironic since the game was released by Epic, the creator of Unreal and the biggest competitor of id's Quake franchise. *The turn-based strategy game Master of Magic contains an artifact called The Idspispopd. *Minecraft's randomized title screen phrases drawn over the Minecraft logo include several related to Doom. These include "idspispopd!", "MAP11 has two names!" and "Phobos anomaly". *The PC game Muppets Inside features a Doom parody starring the Swedish Chef taking on giant killer vegetables with various kitchenware. *''Quake II'' was host to an Easter egg in which the Doom logo appeared in a room full of John Carmack-related paraphernalia. All the weapons available in the game are updated versions of all the weapons from Doom, including the BFG, named 'BFG 10K'. *''Quake III'' features the Doomguy as a playable character; he is referred to simply as "Doom". The same model, with a different skin, is used for the character "Phobos". A female character wearing a strikingly similar helmet, known as "Crash", is referred to as Doom's former mentor. *The Quake III and Quake Live level Dueling Keeps includes art that is strikingly similar to the Doom II final boss. In Quake Live : On the map Forgotten, one of the walls has a UAC sign on it. In the training center, there is a hidden room, inside of which you can find a 2D red key-card from Doom. There is also a drawing of an Imp, one of the enemies in Doom. Anarki's skate has Lost Soul Skull. *In Soldier of Fortune II the ''Doom'' title screen is shown on the personal computer of an enemy sailor on board the Seaward Star (mission 4).Reference to Doom mentioned in Soldier of Fortune II walkthrough at Soldier-of-Fortune.com *In Tomb Raider III's Nevada Desert level, there are a bunch of workers in blue suits. All of them have the easily recognizable image of a Lost Soul displayed on their backs. *The PC release of Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 features the Doomguy as a secret skater. Skating as him requires the player to type in IDKFA on the cheat screen. *In the Simpsons game Virtual Springfield there is a minigame called "Apoom" with a parody of Doom in which Apu fights off squishee-throwing bullies in his shop with a broom, shotgun and a weapon similar to the BFG, causing them to explode in a bloody mess. *In the RPG Dungeons of Dredmor, there's an green armor item with the description "Such armor may save you from inevitable doom." The game also contains a sci-fi dungeon with green sludge and a picture of the player in the HUD that changes based on the player's health. Additionally, The main menu image itself is a blatant DOOM reference. Also the track "Temple" of the original soundtrack is inspired by the Doom 2 track "Running from evil". *Rage, the latest game by Id Software, has a secret teleporter leading to the first room of E1M1: Hangar. There, the player can pick up a Doom Marine Bobblehead. There are also similar secret areas calling back to Wolfenstein 3D and Quake. *''Unreal Tournament'' makes reference to Doom with its Chainsaw weapon - picking one up, rather than the usual "You found a " message, instead results in the message "It's been five years since I've used one of these" (UT was released in 1999, five years after Doom II) *Games released by Monolith Productions typically include a cheat titled either "mpkfa" or simply "kfa", in reference to Doom's "idkfa" cheat. *In the FPS SiN by Ritual Entertainment, it is possible to go into a DOS-like command prompt on one of the in-game computers and see that the workers have installed a copy of "GLOOM II: Heck On Earth v1.666", however it refuses to run due to lack of any connected mouse device. *In Strong Bad's Cool Game for Attractive People, Episode 5, when Strong Bad enters Trogdor's caves, the point of view changes to a first-person perspective with a Doom-like status bar at the bottom of the screen. Strong Bad continues to make several jokes involving Doom, such as,"Oh, look, another hallway that looks exactly the same as all the others!" *''Daikatana: In the lobby of the Mishima Funeral Home/Crematorium, there's some solemn funeral-type music playing. This is really a slowed down version of the famous E1M1 music from ''Doom. Also some deathmatch maps from official map pack is actual Doom II remakes. *In the game Heretic from Raven Software, using the IDKFA and IDDQD cheats will have the opposite effects as in Doom. using the IDKFA cheat from doom will display the message "cheater - you dont deserve weapons!" and take away all the players weapons leaving them only with the staff weapon, and using the IDDQD cheat will display the message "trying to cheat, eh? now you die!" and kill the player. *In the game Starbound, there is a craftable helmet named Handy Space Helmet which looks similar to Doomguy's helmet. The description on the helmet reads "You'll never be doomed with this handy space helmet." *In Chapter 38 of the crossover video game Project X Zone titled "The Puppet Master", when facing off against Street Fighter IV's villain Seth for the third and final time, Juri will say she'll drag Seth down to hell, and Xiaomu says to say hello to the Cyberdemons when he gets there. *The game Crimsonland has title art showing a character standing on a rock with two guns firing down at monsters similar to Doom's box/title art. * In the strategy JRPG, Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories, there is a monster-class character known as a "Rifle Demon" that bears a resemblance to the Cyberdemon. It's likely that the design is an homage of sorts. * Heavy Weapons Guy, from Team Fortress 2, bears a striking resemblance to Heavy Weapons Dude from Doom. Both are bald, fat, both share same name (with exception of dude and guy) and use miniguns as their main weapons. * During the production of Age of Mythology, of which concept art for a 'demonic tree' was made has various branches with marks that look similar to the faces in the Doom II intermission background. * In the vintage horror game Bendy and the Ink Machine, in Chapter 5, Samuel Hayden from the 2016 Doom reboot is mentioned in the appointment schedule, referred as "Hayden - UAC". Fan-made games *In Super Columbine Massacre RPG!, one can collect the Doom box at the beginning of the game. Later in the game, the player will face several Doom enemies, including Imps and Demons. The Cyberdemon appears as the second to last boss. Upon defeating him, the player is rewarded with a BFG. *Cyberdemons are found in the Roguelike game ZAngband and many derivative games, such as Gumband, Hengband and ToME. There they have similar characteristics to Cyberdemons in the Doom series, although they have been given a tremendously strong close-combat attack (four strokes for 150 damage each) in addition to their traditional rockets. Also, the unique monster Oremorj the Cyberdemon Lord can be found in ZAngband and Hengband (Oremorj is Jromero, i.e. John Romero, read backwards). *In the forest world of Supertux, there is a level called "Kneep-deep in the depth", a reference to the first episode of Doom, "Knee-Deep in the Dead". *In Action Doom 2: Urban Brawl, after beating the first boss, outside the club, there is a wall with graffiti of the Doom logo. *In Project 6014 public demo release, a fan-made Star Control 2 mod, there's a Cacodemon lifeform found on the surface of Omicron Hygea I. Upon stunning a cacodemon, it unleashes a maelstrom of planetary hazards (hotspots, earthquakes, lightning strikes) instead of leaving behind biodata. *In Brutal Doom, when the player taunts, he will say phrases like, "I'm Knee-Deep in the Dead.", "How's that for Ultra Violence?" etc. *In Version 2.1 of Sonic Robo Blast 2, the boss of Egg Rock Core Zone acts very similar to the Cyberdemon along with also using other weapons such as the flamethrower, a-bomb lob attack, and a sniper attack. However, this boss is referred as the Cybrakdemon. See also * BFG9000 appearances and homages * Doom in popular culture * References to Classic Doom in Doom 3 External links *IMDb: Doom TV, movie and video game connections *IMDb: Doom II TV, movie and video game connections Sources References Category:Easter eggs Category:Games Category:Lists